Caught out in the Rain
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: A short bit of Danny whumping.  This is actually a story to go along with a recent digital painting that I've done that can be found by clicking on my Homepage. The painting has the same title.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Okay I realize that this is like just the 'start' of a story, but as of rightnow this is a 'one shot'. It is actually just a snipette to go along with a recent illistration that I did which can be found at Deviant Art, you can find my DA homepage by going to my profile and hitting 'homepage'.

I beg of you to check out the painting, I put a massive amount of work into it! Heehee.

Alright, alright, enough people have asked...I'm turning this into a short story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caught out in the Rain

"Carter, stand down."

"Sir..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"There are only two guards right now."

"Doctor Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Michelle Carter!" Jack growled sternly.

"I know, Sir." Sam sighed in defeat. "He's just bait."

"Exactly."

Sam took her attention away from the radio that was connecting her to the SGC. She had made it up onto a high ridge which cut off the number of ways that she could be sunk up on. In the valley below Daniel sat on the earthy ground with his hands restrained above him.

Sam put her hand protectively on the powerful device that she and Daniel had come to retrieve. The Tok'ra had only been able to get the two of them in to the fortress, but they had no means of getting them back out again if something went wrong, and it had. Once inside they had gone their separate ways, Daniel never made it to their rendezvous spot.

At the top of each hour the Goa'uld they had come here to steal from made sure that Daniel's strained voice echoed through the valley in an attempt to flush her from the woods to save him. Sam glanced at her watch, twenty more minutes before it happened all over again. Sitting down Sam growled in frustration.

"Sir, I can't just watch this."

"The best thing you can do for Daniel is to stay put. If you get caught you'll both be executed and you will have accomplished nothing."

"I know."

"Is your current position is secure?"

"As secure as it can be."

"That's a start."

"How did this mission go so wrong?" Sam asked vacantly.

"I am amazed that it went as 'right' as it did." Jack replied sadly. "Listen, Carter, Daniel's going to be alright, he's gotten out of worse in the past. We'll get him back. In the mean time I need to close down the wormhole so that Teal'c can contact us."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll radio back the second I hear from him."

When the radio went silent Sam suddenly felt very alone. She looked up at the sky as a few drops of rain fell on her. Minutes later the clouds tore open and began drenching the landscape. Looking back down into the valley Sam's heart clenched painfully.

Daniel was trying to drink from the blood and rain that ran down his suspended arm. It had been a long twelve hours since he had anything to drink and dehydration was probably a greater danger than the blood loss at the moment. Even from this distance she could tell that his every breath was taking effort.

The sky had turned a dark angry gray with the violent storm. Soaked to the skin Sam shivered slightly. She looked at her watch. Tefnut was five minutes late. She guessed that the storm was keeping him inside, but she also guessed that it wouldn't last.

"Carter?" The radio squawked.

"Here, Sir."

"Teal'c is on his way with a small fleet."

"ETA?"

"About ten hours."

"Sir, Daniel isn't going to make it that long."

"If he dies Tefnut will just throw him in a sarcophagus. He may be a Goa'uld, but he's not stupid, he knows Daniel is the only leverage he has right now and he won't let him stay dead."

"Why didn't I think of that." Sam muttered angrily. "I have to go, Sir."

"Carter?"

"I'm going to help Daniel."

"What? No..."

"It's okay, Sir. There's no chance of getting caught, this isn't a rescue."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him."

Jack started to protest but Sam turned her radio off to keep him from distracting her. She laid down on her belly at the very edge of the cliff. Her sidearm was not meant for long distance shots and the fact that she was up on higher ground was going to make it even more difficult to make this clean.

Sam had almost talked herself out of the snipe when Tefnut appeared in the slackening rain. Hearing his approach Daniel instinctively fought for freedom. He had not cried out for help despite Tefnut's demands that he do so.

Before the powerful Goa'uld could torture his captive further Sam settled into position and took aim. She'd only have one shot, any more than that and she'd be in danger of making her position. Holding her breath she made a final adjustment and pulled back on the trigger.

Daniel arched back seconds after the sharp crack from the weapon. The bullet had torn through his heart and on exit had narrowly missed Tefnut himself. The Goa'uld was furious, but there was nothing he could do. Already anemic Daniel quickly relaxed in death. It would take several hours at least to revive him.

"Get some rest, Daniel...the Calvary will be here in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daniel woke with a start and was greeted by nothing but white. He had to bring his hand up before he realized that he wasn't blind. Laying on his back he reached up and quickly came in contact with the featureless ceiling. He brought his hand down onto his torn shirt and searched out the bullet sized hole over his heart.

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel smiled to himself. "I know that wasn't an easy decision to make."

The lid of the sarcophagus slowly began sliding open causing Daniel's frame to tense. Nap time was over and the reprieve had been very short lived. A strong Jaffa reached in and grabbed a handful of his hair to haul him out.

He didn't bother trying to reason with the First Prime to Tefnut. He had already tried that and it had not gone well. Keeping his painful grip on Daniel's hair he dragged him through the ornate halls of Tefnut's palace. They entered Tefnut's main audience chamber where the Goa'uld sat up on his dais.

"Kneel before your God." The Prime growled.

Daniel made a quiet derisive huffing noise. He knew that he would just be forced to his knees, but in his mind that was far more acceptable than kneeling in false piety. Daniel ground his teeth together as the Prime kicked the back of his knee hard enough to bring him down.

A smile of satisfaction slipped across Tefnut's angular features. Daniel returned the expression with a mirthless smile of his own. He couldn't keep his heart from racing in fear, but he could keep Tefnut from knowing about it.

The Goa'uld made a motion to one of his human slaves who walked over meekly. The man had Daniel's radio in his hands. Knowing that he had been seconds from capture Daniel had pressed the combination of buttons that caused the internal wiring to melt. They couldn't listen in to anything Sam might be saying.

Tefnut had the slave place the radio on the floor in front of Daniel. He looked down at it without interest. Casting his eyes about Daniel glanced briefly at the woman sitting on the far right edge of the dais.

He knew her, but not well, she was the Tok'ra that had helped them in. She was watching the scene passively. Daniel did not expect her to break her cover and he wasn't about to do anything that might blow it.

"You will make this communication device work and you will summon your friend out of the woods." Tefnut demanded.

"It's broken."

"Fix it."

"That's not really my specialty."

Tefnut narrowed his clear blue eyes in ire. The Prime read his master's subtle orders. He shoved Daniel so that he pitched forward. Before he could sit back up again he felt a familiar pressure and held his breath in anticipation. The sudden icy contact on Daniel's shoulder didn't stay cold for long. He didn't know what the rod shaped device was or why no other Gou'ald seemed to have one, but he was intimately familiar with what it did.

Unlike the electrical pulse of a zat gun or the stabbing of a pain stick this instrument seared into his flesh with a blazing heat. It felt the way he imagined it would be like to be branded, but left no mark. The longer it was pressed against his skin the more intense it became. His nerves sang out a desperate warning believing that they were being cooked.

Daniel hated screaming for Tefnut and did everything he could to avoid it. As the unusual heat became increasingly agonizing he clawed at the marble floor as he panted heavily. The Prime growled in frustration and switched contact to directly behind Daniel's ear.

He didn't know why the searing was so much less bearable against his neck, but there was no denying that it was. Finally pushed past his limit cried out and jerked away. Anytime Daniel moved without permission the Prime rewarded him with a sharp kick to the ribs with his heavily armored foot.

Daniel's yelp of pain turned to a deep growl of frustration. He resisted the temptation to just rush at Tefnut and get himself killed again. Knowing that the only thing he'd accomplish would be another addicted stay in the sarcophagus Daniel reined in his temper. He got back to his knees and waited patiently.

"Where is the Reck'nis that you stole?"

"I didn't steal anything." Daniel replied honestly.

"Where is it?" Tefnut repeated angrily as he went to signal the Prime.

"No, wait...I...I have it. Hang on, I'll get it for you." Daniel stuttered as he patted down his pockets. "Damn...I'm sorry, I must have left it in my other pants. How about this, let me go home and I'll mail it back to you"

To Daniel's surprise Tefnut smiled. With his stomach firmly knotted Daniel was trying to cope with his capture the only way he knew how: by taking a few pages out of Jack's book of sarcasm. It worked surprisingly well and was helping him keep his sanity while he waited for a rescue that may never come.

"How did you even get into my palace? You must know someone within my walls." Tefnut mused. "Who are they?"

"It's him." Daniel replied as he motioned to the Prime standing behind him. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but we're best friends. Isn't that ri..."

Daniel was cut off as the Prime used the metal branding rod as a bat and struck him across the temple. There was a bright white flash upon impact and an over powering wave of nausea. Still infuriated the Jaffa hauled him to his feet and then threw him down on the floor once again. Daniel cried out breathlessly as the Prime's heavy boot slammed down on his lower back. He tried to fight back, or at the very least defend himself, however his body was not interested in cooperating.

"That's enough." Tefnut said casually. "Believe me, Laris, I do not doubt your loyalty."

"Thank you, Lord Tefnut."

Tefnut was about to say more when another Jaffa entered in a hurry. The new comer raced up and fell to his knees.

"My Lord, the Cha'pa'i has opened once again."

"Has anyone dared to come through?"

"No. The connection was very brief and there is now signs that a ship may be approaching, they are trying to use the asteroid belt to disguise their movements. I believe an attack is being coordinated."

"It would appear your friends still desire to have you back." Tefnut chuckled to Daniel. "Perhaps they will be willing to make a trade."

"No, they are simply coming to kill you." Daniel replied weakly.

He was starting to lose focus, something wasn't right, but through the haze of his throbbing temple he couldn't figure it out. Tefnut gave the Prime some order to have him taken away. Daniel felt the Prime's strong hands on him, but he did nothing to help the Jaffa.

In the end the Prime and the Jaffa that had joined them were both needed to drag him to a holding cell. They dropped him unceremoniously to the floor and left. Laying on his stomach Daniel turned his bleeding temple to the cold marble to try and ease the swelling.

It seemed as though very little time passed before he was disturbed again. However he reasoned that he might have lost consciousness easily enough. Placing his palms against the floor he propped himself up on his arms. Turning to see his visitor his skin flashed to ice at the sight of the young Tok'ra.

"Melana, get out of here." Daniel hissed quietly. "You can't help me, my friends will take care of this."

"Come on." She ordered. "If I'm going to get you out of here now might be our only chance. Get up."

"I can't."

"Don't be afraid, you can do this. Let's go."

"I'm not afraid." Daniel smiled sadly. "I physically can't leave."

"What?"

"I'm paralyzed at the waist."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam couldn't decide if she had just dazed off or if she had actually fallen asleep and had just woken. When she went to push herself up off the cold ground her aching muscles protested. Ignoring their plea for her to lay back down she crawled back to the edge of the cliff.

The hooked pole that they had set up to suspend Daniel from was deserted. She rethought her decision to shoot her own team member for the thousandth time. Her only consolation was the fact that if they hadn't planed to resurrect him they wouldn't have bothered to cut his body down.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Teal'c," Sam breathed in relief into her radio "where are you?"

"I am currently above the far side of the nearest moon. What is your current situation?"

"I'm secure, for now. Tefnut has Daniel."

"I will land and come to assist you in his retrieval."

"How many are with you."

"I am alone."

"What?" Sam repeated a little louder than she had planed. "The General said you were coming with a small fleet."

"He has exaggerated."

"Of course he did." Sam sighed.

"The Tok'ra were not interested in assisting us further."

"Of course they weren't."

"As it is I had to obtain this Al'kesh through less than savory methods."

"Teal'c I don't think the two of us alone can...hang on Teal'c, something is happening."

Sam watched in horror as two Jaffa literally dragged Daniel into the clearing below. They each had a hold of one of his elbows and were practically carrying him. Daniel was making no attempt to walk along with them. In fact the only sign that he wasn't dead came when the Jaffa dropped him and he held his hands out to keep from landing face first in the rain soaked grass.

From her distance she could hear the growling demanding voice of the First Prime, however she could not make out the words. She assumed that he was telling Daniel to call for help. Ignoring the Jaffa Daniel crossed his arms on the ground and rested his chin on them.

The Prime's face twisted in rage at Daniel's lack of response. He took a long slender rod off his belt and dug it into Daniel's upper back. She had seen them using the device on him before. She wasn't sure what it did exactly, but there was no doubt from Daniel's reaction that it was extremely painful.

Sam watched helplessly as Daniel dug his fingers deep into the soft earth in an attempt to ride out the unfamiliar torture. A wound at his temple that hadn't been bleeding when he had arrived now flowed once more with bright red that mixed with the darker dried fluid. She was so distressed by his silent display that she didn't even notice that he wasn't trying to kick at his attacker the way he had the previous day.

"Just scream, Daniel, they aren't going to stop until you do."

For a fraction of a second Sam almost believed that Daniel had heard her. She had barely finished uttering the sentence when he cried out. Sam cringed as his raw voice echoed through the morning stillness. The Prime jabbed him harder to force him to repeat the sickening song.

Satisfied that they had Sam's attention the Prime had his assistant bind Daniel's wrists once again with a long silver coloured rope. He threw the free end up over the hooked pole and with the Prime's help pulled hard enough to hoist Daniel up.

Daniel tried unsuccessfully to hold onto the rope to keep it from cutting into his wrists. When his bare toes swung against the tips of the blades of grass the subordinate Jaffa held the line as the Prime walked around in front. He hissed something in Daniel's ear and then struck him hard in the stomach.

Tears slipped down Sam's face as Daniel spat up a mouthful of blood. The Jaffa lowered him so that his knees almost touched the ground and tied off the rope. However, Daniel did nothing to support his own weight. His only movement came from his hands that were compulsively clenching in an attempt to maintain blood flow.

The Prime looked out in to the woods. Sam flattened herself against the ground when his dark eyes searched the rim of the cliff. He smiled brightly.

"I know you are out there!" The Prime bellowed. "Hiding only needlessly prolongs your friend's suffering. Surrender and my God will make both of your deaths painless. Force us to capture you and you both will know nothing but torment until the end of Time itself."

Sam grit her teeth together. She desperately wanted to shoot the arrogant Prime. However she only had half a clip left and she knew she had to wait for a better opportunity to use it.

The Prime waited a moment before turning back to Daniel. He wrapped his strong hands around Daniel's forearms. Once again he said something to him that Sam couldn't hear. Daniel wailed as the Prime jerked his arms causing the rope to slice into his wrists.

Satisfied the Prime went to leave, taking the subordinate with him. Sam was not fooled she assumed that there was at least one guard watching from a hiding place. With his head bowed Daniel drew deep shuddering breaths as blood trickled down his arms.

"Teal'c?"

"I am here."

"Teal'c if you can create a distraction at the palace I might be able to free Daniel."

"I am capable of a distraction."

"Good, do it."

"Very well."

It didn't take long before Sam heard the screeching of the defending Death Gliders as Teal'c descended upon them in the Al'kesh. Teal'c was at a disadvantage in the cargo craft, but his skills at the controls gave him a surprising edge.

Placing the small device she had stolen in her pack she slunk down from her hiding place and picked her way through the trees towards Daniel. Once she was at the edge of the clearing she drew her side arm once more, but this time she had no intention of murdering her friend.

Taking even more careful aim than before Sam shot out the rope that held Daniel suspended. He instantly collapsed and for a terrifying moment he was completely motionless. Once the initial shock wore off he forced himself up on his elbows, but that's as far as he went.

"Come on, Daniel...get up." Sam whispered encouragingly. "I need you to draw the guards out of their cover so I can pick them off. Come on...please, get up."

Sam watched for a full minute before finally realizing that his injuries were more severe than the superficial cuts. He wasn't going to get to his feet, he wasn't even trying. What he was attempting to do was to roll over onto his back, which he was failing at.

"Teal'c," Sam called through her radio "Teal'c, what are the chances of you ringing us out of here."

"It would be difficult. I am currently being pursued. I will need to know exactly where you are and you must be at least six feet from all structures."

Sam looked into the clearing, the only structure was the pole itself and Daniel was already a foot from it. He could make it the rest of the way Sam reasoned, he would have to. She'd break cover at the last minute and help him.

"When can you be here? We are directly North of the palace."

"Approximately one minute and thirty seconds."

"We'll be ready."

Sam waited exactly thirty seconds before dashing into the clearing with her weapon raised. Staff weapon blasts came from the right and she aimed into the darkness in that direction. There was a satisfying noise of a bullet piercing metal amour. There were two more, but they foolishly stepped into the clearing and Sam dropped them effortlessly.

Rushing up to Daniel Sam roughly grabbed his upper arm and tried to force him to his feet. Daniel growled in pain, but didn't try to pull away. She knew she was hurting him, but she didn't have time to be gentle. She could hear the Al'kesh aproaching and they need to get further from the pole.

Daniel seemed to fully understand what she was trying to do, but he was unable to get his feet under himself. Quickly assessing that no amount of force was going to get Daniel to stand Sam switch her tactics.

Sam slipped her free hand under Daniel's hip and flipped him onto his back. Daniel threw his hand up to his face and bit down on it hard to muffle a heart rendering cry. Without apology Sam dug her hands under his arms and dragged him far enough into the clearing to allow Teal'c to pick them up.

The instant she was six feet from the pole her vision flashed to white and then to black. Sam's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light inside the Al'kesh. She did her best to make Daniel comfortable as the small craft accelerated and zig zagged in Teal'c's attempt to escape.

"Sam..."

"Easy, Daniel, we're on our way home."

"My stomach...it..."

"I know it hurts, Daniel. Just hang on."

"No...the device..."

"I have it, stop worrying about these things." Sam insisted. "Everything's going to be alright."

To Sam's surprise anger flashed across Daniel's blood streaked features. He was only half conscious, his skin radiated heat from fever. He reached up and latched down on Sam's belt, seeking out the knife she carried. Sam trusted him at first until it became clear that he was planning on turning the weapon on himself.

"Daniel!" Sam tore the knife away from him just before he was able to drive it into his abdomen. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Daniel shook his head weakly as the fever induced delirium took a firmer hold of his mind. Even without the weapon he reached up and tore open what was left of his black shirt. Sam seized his wrists as he dug his finger nails into his stomach until he drew blood.

"Daniel, stop."

Growling in obviously frustration Daniel tried to speak. Blood rose to his lips. Sam forced his head to the side to keep him from drowning in it. Spitting a few times Daniel struggled to free himself. Running out of fight Daniel finally began to give in.

Sam continued to hold him down until he finally lost consciousness. Gently rubbing the blood away from his mouth Sam sat back with a sigh. She pressed her fingertips against his throat and found his pulse weak.

"Colonel Carter, is Daniel Jackson alright?"

"No...he is not."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack didn't like the fact that Dr. Brightman had summoned the whole team to the OR only twenty minutes after having taken Daniel back there. She had instantly assured him that he was still alive, however, her tone betrayed the fact that he was closer to death than she was willing to admit out loud.

Stepping into the OR Jack's heart faltered. He was used to seeing his friend in the infirmary, but seeing him in surgery was an experience he had not thought to prepare himself for. Anyone who didn't understand the scene would most likely assume that they were torturing or experimenting on him rather than desperately trying to save his life.

The metal operating table had extension to keep his arms out to the sides as if he'd been crucified. They had cut away what little there had been left of his clothing, cleaned as much of the blood and grime off his skin as possible. A thick blue surgical blanket was keeping him warm while they struggled to figure what to do.

Several IV stands surrounded him with various fluids, blood, proteins, antibiotics, and other medical accessories that Jack couldn't identify. They dripped into Daniel's veins through a myriad of needles. The heart monitor was not keeping a steady rhythm, as Daniel jerked in his induced coma the pace soared, only to drop down to nearly nothing again.

The most distressing thing was the tubes running down his throat. Jack had been assured that the compulsive swallowing against the intubation tube was just a reflex and not a conscious action. Yet it still chilled his blood to think that there was a chance that Daniel was awake and aware of his situation.

Even more disturbing than the tube helping him breath was the thinner one next to it that was pumping blood out of his stomach. There was so much blood. It collected in pools on the table, it had splashed onto the floor, and spattered the nurses. The crimson stain seemed to be everywhere. Jack glanced at Sam and Teal'c and saw that they were having every thought that he was.

"Doc, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you be doing something about all this blood?"

"Time is a factor, but I wanted to consult with Colonel Carter and yourself first before going ahead with surgery."

"Me? I don't know anything about medicine."

"Dr. Jackson's problems might not be entirely organic in nature. I've come across something I don't understand. We only had time for one set of X-rays, but the anomalies are too clear to be mere 'noise'."

"'Anomalies', I don't like the sound of that word."

Dr. Brightman flicked on the light box and illuminated a series of unusual looking X-rays. Even to the three laymen in the room there were several objects that looked grossly out of place. They were about four inches long, with an oddly geometric shape at one end.

"What am I looking at?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps shrapnel of some sort or possibly a Goa'uld device." Dr. Brightman guessed.

"Sir, when we were first on the ship Daniel was trying to claw at his stomach. He even stole my knife."

"So he knows it's there." Dr. Brightman concluded. "I'm worried to just cut him open if I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"Could it be something they were torturing him with?"

"That seems a bit...extravagant."

"Never underestimate the Goa'uld's love of the extravagant." Jack growled.

"I would think one of them would have been painful enough, but there are five."

"Five?"

"Yes. This one here appears to actually be through the lining of his stomach, which would explain the abdominal bleeding. Another is nestled up under the liver, two more are mixed into the small intestine." Dr. Brightman pointed out the edges of each. "The one that really concerns me is this one here that looks like it's meshed into the blood vessels, nervous tissue, and possibly even the bone of his lumbar spine. Which coincidently is broken."

"Ohmygod," Sam whispered "that's why he wouldn't stand up, he couldn't."

"He is most likely paralyzed, which may or may not be reversible." Dr. Brightman confirmed. "However my main concern right now are these foreign pieces. I don't know if it's safe to remove them, but they are bleeding him out from the inside."

"Then where's the danger in removing them?" Jack demanded. "If he's going to die if they're left in..."

"I meant safe for the rest of the Base." Dr. Brightman corrected. "It could be a trap, a bomb of some sort."

Jack was left speechless. Sam leaned in closer to the black and white X-ray film. As she inspected them she physically traced the outline of the brightest one with her fingernail. Jack could see her concentration and halted his debate with Dr. Brightman to let her think.

"Daniel...you didn't..."

"Carter?"

"Sir, I don't think the Goa'uld put these here. I think they're data Crystals."

"Crystals?"

"Yes, instruction for how to use the device we stole. You'll recall that was Daniel's half of the mission, to get that data so we could run the thing."

"So...what? He swallowed them?"

"Exactly. He must have known he was going to be captured, they would have been taken away from him unless he could hide them. He would know that eventually we'd rescue him, even if he didn't survive the rescue at least we'd have the Crystals."

"That would explain the bleeding." Dr. Brightman nodded. "The Crystals are sharp at one end they would have perforated through his stomach and escaped into the abdominal cavity."

"When he was in the sarcophagus the Crystals just ended up getting healed into place, until he was struck again." Sam continued. "I saw the Prime hit him in the stomach and that's when he started spiting up blood."

"So are we all in agreement that Daniel did this to himself and that we're not dealing with some sort of Goa'uld bomb?" Jack sighed.

"I think so." Sam nodded.

"General, with your permission Dr. Heckner is waiting for permission to enter the SGC." Dr. Brightman said urgently.

"Who the hell is Dr. Heckner?"

"The best oncology surgeon the immediate area has to offer. He's not military, but he is a good friend of mine and you can count on his discretion. I called him the second the X-rays came through because I assumed that whatever they were they'd have to be removed. Dr. Heckner specializes in removing large complicated tumors. We will need his skill."

"Not as simple as just reaching in and pulling them out, is it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then get him down here. We'll deal with the paperwork later."

Dr. Brightman nodded and went to leave. Jack stepped in her path to stop her.

"Carter, please go and escort Dr. Heckner down here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Teal'c..."

"I will accompany her."

"Thanks."

Jack watched them leave and then stared at the double doors as the swung back and forth until finally closing. Dr. Brightman silently instructed her four OR nurses to busy themselves elsewhere for a few minutes. Jack walked over to the metal table and brushed Daniel's hair away from the gash in his temple.

"What were you thinking, Daniel?" Jack asked quietly. "And don't give me any of that crap about it seeming like a good idea at the time."

Daniel convulsed slightly, his eyes rolling under his closed eyelids. Jack took a step back and pinched at the bridge of his nose. Dr. Brightman waited a few moments, but when Jack didn't move she stepped up and risked putting hand on his shoulder. Looking up at her he forced an unconvincing smile. He started to say something, but stopped himself.

"Sir?"

"Is he going to be able to walk?"

"Walk?" Dr. Brightman repeated in automatically in shock. "Sir, it...it will be a miracle if he even survives."

"He'll live." Jack said confidently.

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Daniel knows that if he dies I'll kick his ass the next time I see him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE from the PHOENIX: To answer the question "How did Daniel manage to swallow five Crystals?" to which I answer: "Clearly you've never worked with children, it's amazing the things they manage to slide down their throats, and let's face it Danny's a kid at heart." Giggle. Just kidding. Here I've just been tweeking the Stargate world. These are 'data' Crystals, like jump drives, smaller, light weight...bite sized. Good with a bit of salt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You know we should really think about sprucing this place up."

"Sir?"

"We spend a lot of time in the infirmary, does it have to look like a fallout shelter?"

"I guess I never really thought about it."

The conversation stalled. Sitting on opposite sides of the bed where Daniel was laying Jack and Sam watched him anxiously. It had been nearly fourteen hours worth of surgery. Dr. Heckner had spoken to them afterward, telling them that even though he didn't know Daniel he had learned during surgery that he must be extremely strong willed. The surgeon had been comply unphased by the odd objects he'd been asked to remove. 

Daniel had made it through the surgery, now it was just a waiting game to see if he'd wake. With the tube still breathing for him he remained stable. However, no one could give them any estimates on when that would happen or what Daniel would be like if he did pull out of his coma. They were all getting anxious, but it had been less than forty-eight hours since the surgery.

Jack was just about to order Sam to go get some rest when Daniel jerked. At first he thought nothing of it, it had happened before. However this time Daniel lifted his hand in what looked like a controlled motion. Sam and Jack got to their feet, from his place on the far side of the room Teal'c took a step closer.

"Daniel?"

Sam's voice had an electric effect on him, snapping him fully awake. He did not surface peacefully. Arching his shoulder blades back he instantly went to claw at his stomach. Jack seized his bandaged wrists to stop him from tearing open the large incision. 

Thrown into a full panic Daniel successfully twisted one hand out of Jack's grip. Reaching up he tried to pulled the intubation tube out. With Sam's help Jack regained control of him once again. Daniel began retching against the invasive plastic.

"Help! Doc! Get in here!"

While Jack held Daniel down Sam tried her hardest to sooth him. With his eyes welded shut tears streaked from the corners as he tried to scream against the tube deep in his throat. Sam put her hand on his forehead. For a brief moment he looked up at her and began to calm until she was forced to step aside for Dr. Brightman.

If Jack never lived to see another intubation tube removed it would still be too soon. Daniel thrashed and bit down so hard that Dr. Brightman had to press against his stomach so that he would spasmodically release his jaw from the wash of pain. Seizing her opportunity she yanked the tube out with practiced ease. When it was over Daniel was shaking violently. 

"Deep breaths, Dr. Jackson. Try to relax."

Jack almost snarled at Dr. Brightman for asking Daniel to relax considering what had just happened. Dr. Brightman saw the anger in the General's face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd wake so soon. We had the choice of doing a tracheotomy instead, but I figured one less cut would be worth the discomfort of the intubation."

Jack sighed and nodded. As Daniel began to shake off the drowsy confusion of waking he muttered incoherently. His eyes fluttered open a few times, but they were rolled back to white. Sam turned away while he struggled with consciousness. Standing in the far corner Teal'c was a silent observer. Eventually Daniel settled. He opened his eyes briefly and then shut them again.

"Dr. Jackson." Dr. Brightman asked softly. "Can you tell me where you are?" 

"I'm not telling you anything." Daniel growled angrily.

"Daniel, this isn't an interrogation." Jack assured. "Look around, you're safe."

It took a few more minutes for Daniel to bring himself to actually check out his surroundings. Opening his eyes most of his view was taken up by the slate grey concrete ceiling. One he got his nausea under control he turned his head in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been drawn and quartered."

"That's a fairly accurate description." Jack smiled.

"How did I get here?" Daniel asked dazed. "I...I don't remember being rescued."

"You were unconscious for most of it." Sam said.

"God...everything hurts." Daniel muttered as he closed his eyes again.

"Everything?" Dr. Brightman asked hopefully. 

Daniel opened his eyes seemed to concentrate on the question for a minute. He knit his brow as he mentally took inventory. Jack looked up at Sam and noticed her chewing on her bottom lip, something she only did when extremely stressed. 

"No...I guess that's not true." Daniel finally answered. "I don't think I can feel my legs. I...I remember not being able to stand."

"Any sensation at all, pain or otherwise?"

"I have a vague sense that they are there, but it could be my imagination."

"A vague sense is better than none at all."

"Am I paralyzed?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"For the moment."

"So...it's not permanent?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet."

Walking down to the end of the bed Dr. Brightman pulled the sheets away and ran her fingernail up the underside of Daniel's barefoot. When there was no reaction of any kind she shrugged and forced a pleasant smile. 

"It really is too early to tell how much nerve damage there is." Dr. Brightman said honestly. "Inflammation is still an issue, hopefully once more of the pressure is eased the nerves will begin to respond."

Daniel just nodded. He'd only been awake a few minutes but it was obviously taking a heavy toll. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and for a moment seemed to slip back into sleep. However he opened them again and looked up at Jack and Sam in turn. Teal'c stepped closer so that Daniel could see him and he smiled. Dr. Brightman left with instruction for them not to keep Daniel awake for too long.

"Don't worry, Daniel," Jack said cheerfully "it's going to get better."

"On the bright side only half my stomach feels like it was placed in a blender." Daniel forced a smile.

"Yeah, Dr. Heckner basically slit you open from tonsil to testi..."

"Sir!" Sam admonished.

"What?"

Daniel chuckled despite the wracking pain it caused. Jack smiled to see Daniel's sense of humour still intact. He had been fully prepared for Daniel to be a nervous wreck when he woke. However, now that he knew he was among friends he seemed unphased by the hardships of the past few days. 

"I assume this means you guys got the Crystals out."

"Yes and no." Jack admitted.

"What?"

"One had to be left behind. It was too dangerous to remove and wasn't causing any harm where it was."

"What? No, Jack, we need all five of them if we're ever going to get the Reck'nis  
shield working properly."

"Sorry, Daniel, Doc says 'no can do'." 

"Ja..."

"Daniel, that Crystal is all but meshed into...Carter what did Heckner say?"

"The Crystal is integrated into the inferior vena cava, both the renal artery and vein, as well as several critical nerves, and possibly even the spinal cord itself."

"In other words, it's not going anywhere."

"I don't care what the costs are, it has to come out."

"There would be no way to stop the bleeding if they tried." Sam said. "You're lucky to have made it as it is."

"Daniel, I don't think you understand how much damage these Crystals did to your insides." Jack added. "You're now missing several feet of small intestines, a chunk of liver and they had to put staples in your stomach. They replaced your blood volume six times. I thought Dr. Brightman was going to die of shock when you actually made it all the way to the point where they could wheel you into recovery."

"Jack..."

"No, no more arguing. We are not going to murder you just because you have some possibly useful information."

Daniel growled in frustration. He grabbed onto the bed rail and went to haul himself into a sitting position. Jack instantly put his hand on his shoulder to keep him down. Determined to sit up Daniel fought against him. Crying out in pain Daniel laid back down, panting for breath. The small amount of exertion had left him nearing unconsciousness again.

"Jack...please...it's worth it."

"Daniel, no hunk of metal, no matter how technologically advanced, is worth your life."

"It..." Daniel had to stop and bring his labouring breathing under control. "It could...save this planet..."

"You've already saved it once or twice yourself. I figure Earth owes you a favour by now. Besides, if you die, who's going to translate those Crystals?"

"We need that Crystal." Daniel insisted as he closed his eyes.

"Technically we only need the information off it." Jack corrected. "This argument is moot anyway, Carter's working on a way to read it where it is."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

Jack shot Sam a sour look, however no damage had been done. Daniel had lost his tentative grip on consciousness before he could hear the surprise in Sam's voice. After making sure that Daniel was just sleeping again and not in shock Jack got up to go get some much needed coffee. Sam followed him out into the hall.

"Sir, you weren't serious were you?"

"About?"

"Trying to read that Crystal in Daniel's body."

"Why not? Sounds like a good idea to me."

"I...I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You could begin by at least pretending that it is possible."

"Of course it's possible, but that doesn't mean that it's practical or safe."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jack shrugged.

"I could _kill_ him."

"I am surrounded by pessimists."

"Si..."

"Carter, at least try to figure out how it can be done safely. Daniel went though a hell of a lot to get those Crystals this far, let's try and make it worth it."

"Yes, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam pushed the Reck'nis device away in frustration. She had tried to convinced herself that it was going to be far easier to figure out the Reck'nis than risking Daniel's life trying to read that last Crystal. However, she wasn't getting anywhere.

"They're both impossible." Sam sighed. 

The Reck'nis was too powerful to just turn on and experiment with without at least some idea of how to control it. She had expected the Tok'ra to have asked for it by now, but they just seemed pleased that Tefnut no longer had it. 

"Well...I know it's a shield, and I know _how_ to turn it on." Sam mused. "Of course I also know that if it isn't set right it will slice right through the planet since Tefnut's world is smaller than ours."

Sighing heavily Sam crossed her arms on her desk and put her head down. Daniel had finished the translation for the other four Crystals, and was after her on a daily basis about getting at the last one. She had one idea, and if she thought about it logically it wasn't even particularly risky.

Getting up Sam made her way to the elevator and up to Daniel's office. Sitting at his desk he looked up and smiled. It had been four months since the invasive surgery and he was just beginning to look truly healthy again. He closed the large book he had been reading and rested his arms on the desk.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You sound exhausted, I take it still no luck with the Reck'nis."

"None. It's just too dangerous."

"Are you ready to try something else?"

"Yeah." Sam replied half heartedly.

"Excellent."

"I'm glad someone's excited about it."

"I have complete faith in you, Sam."

"I wish I could say the same."

"It's going to be just fine. What do we do first?"

"I guess you should come up to my lab. We'll just try a simple test or two."

"Okay."

Daniel reached out and grabbed a pair of fingerless leather gloves and slipped them on. Pulling off the parking break Daniel skillfully backed his wheelchair away from his desk and out to her. Sam's heart still felt heavy every time she was reminded that he'd never fully recovered, and probably never would.

Daniel had adjusted to the new life style faster than any of his friends. Sam knew his disability didn't change who he was in the slightest. However, every time she found herself reminding herself of that fact she felt guilty for even needing to. 

Dr. Brightman had assured her that there was no way she could have rescued Daniel safely, but she couldn't help feel that she had done the permanent damage when she'd tried to force him to his feet. His cry of pain still echoed in her mind.

"Uh...Sam, if you don't move, I'll have to run you over."

"Oh, right, sorry." Sam said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Sam turned and stepped out into the hall. Daniel had a sleek racing chair with slightly canted in wheels to give him as much maneuverability in the tight halls of the SGC as possible. He could move a lot faster than Sam's walk, but he kept at her side. 

They came to the elevator and when the doors open there was a young Airwoman with short raven black hair already inside. She caught sight of Sam and Daniel and blushed furiously. Torn with indecision she eventually scurried off the elevator.

Daniel went to say something but decided against it. Sam followed him onto the small elevator stepping to the side as he turned around. He reached out and pressed her floor. When the doors slid shut he failed to hide a quiet sigh.

"Daniel?"

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"I just..." Daniel hesitated. "I just wish people would treat me the way they used to. You and Teal'c are the only ones who still do. Everyone else gets off the elevator, turns down hallways to avoid me. Jack doesn't even know how to talk to me anymore. I mean I'm paraplegic, not plague ridden."

"Daniel..." Sam stopped, trying to pick out the right words "the only thing that's really changed is your perspective."

"Well it's lower to the ground."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm imagining things?"

"I'm not going to deny that some people are a little uncomfortable with your new condition. However, you and General O'Neill have never been able to really talk to one another, people turn to avoid all of SG-1 we're kinda like pariahs around here, and I don't know about anyone else but Tanya has always jumped off the elevator when she sees you."

"Who?"

"The young woman who just stepped off. She can barely_ think_ when she sees you and would probably pass out if she had to share this little box with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because she has a debilitating crush on you, and I don't think the wheelchair has changed that."

Daniel blushed furiously and chuckled. The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped out. Easily catching up with her Daniel reached up and took her hand with a gentle squeeze before releasing her again.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Anytime."

"So, do you really think you can read this Crystal I'm carrying around?"

"Honestly...no."

"I didn't think so." Daniel smiled. 

"We don't have to even try this, Daniel."

"I highly doubt you can do anymore damage, and it's not like I'll feel any pain."

Sam shook her head in mirthful disbelief. They stepped into her lab and Sam found herself nervous once again. Bringing out her lap top she fussed around with it for a while before deciding on striking up a conversation.

"You've got your first off-world mission tomorrow, don't you?"

"It's not exactly my 'first'." Daniel grinned.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. I'm excited, I'm starting to get a touch of Base Fever. SG-7's already secured the ruins. It's going to be nice to actually go somewhere to do some translating rather than just looking at photos. Conveniently enough the Gate is already handicap accessible."

"I never really thought of that. However, I'm getting a bit of 'Base Fever' myself." Sam admitted.

"Well if you wouldn't spend so much time on that Reck'nis and actually took the effort to find another team member to replace me maybe Jack would let you off-world again."

"This is more important."

"But not important enough." Daniel muttered darkly.

Sam looked up sharply from her laptop. Daniel had fought tooth and nail to have the Crystal removed, even at the cost of his own life. Jack had refused to even listen to any arguments about it. They had thought about contacting the Asgaurd to remove it. 

However, Dr. Heckner had informed them that even if it could be magically removed that there would not be enough arterial tissue to repair the damage that would be done. Daniel would still bleed out.

"Daniel," Sam said quietly "I wish you'd value your life a little more."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." Daniel admitted. "You risked your life to save mine...and I don't think I ever said 'thank you'."

"You could thank me by letting me join you tomorrow."

"Really? You want to hang around PX2-53? There's no one there to shoot." Daniel teased.

"I'm sure I can find someone."

"Alright, I'm sure Jack won't mind." Daniel nodded. "But first let's give this 'idea' of yours a try."

"Yeah, I've been stalling."

"I noticed."

Sam chuckled and brought out a set of ionto leads that Dr. Brightman had given her. In the medical world they were used to give muscles a slight electrical jolt to help stimulate them into motion and regaining strength. Sam had modified this set to interact with her computer to give her an idea of the current running through them, and hopefully the Crystal. 

It was a long shot, and she wasn't even sure what she'd accomplish with it. However, Dr. Brightman had assured her that at the very least there really was no way for her to do any harm. Daniel asked no questions as she approached him with the two circular sticky pads connected to her laptop by a set of thin wires.

"I need to stick these over the Crystal. So I need you to lean forward."

"Alright, if I start to fall..."

"I'll catch you."

"No, I was going say 'please don't'." Daniel corrected. "It's something I've been having trouble with since my abdominal muscles don't work the same way they used to. I need to learn to catch myself."

"Okay."

Daniel took a deep breath and let himself begin to lean forward. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. With weakened back muscles and others completely unresponsive the simple act of leaning forward became a delicate balancing act. Sam saw the moment where he lost that balance and it was hard not to reach out and help him. 

However, Daniel simply put his hands out and caught himself by bracing his hands on his lap. He looked up at Sam with a reassuring smile. She pulled up on his shirt to expose his lower back. After placing them Daniel pulled himself back upright.

"Now what?" Daniel asked cheerfully.

"I'm going to run a slight current through them."

"Electricity...my favourite."

"It won't be enough to shock you, in fact you should barely feel it."

"I'm fairly certain I won't."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Don't be." Daniel smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do it."

Sam nodded and wandered back to her computer. She brought up the program and then started the current. The second she switched it on Daniel gasped violently and gripped the arms of his wheelchair.

"Daniel?" Sam ask concerned as she snapped off the current.

"Turn that back on...that was unbelievable!"

"What's going on?"

"Just turn it on, I want to make sure it wasn't my imagination."

Sam conceded and turned the device back on. Daniel's sudden mirthful laughter startled her. He reached down and grabbed onto the hem of his right pant leg. He hauled his leg up and crossed over the other one so that he could pull off his shoe and sock. Sam actually jumped back when Daniel wiggled his toes.

"Ohmygod! Daniel, how are you doing that?"

"I have no idea. You turned that on and I could feel it tingling in my back."

"You don't think that the Crystal with the help of the electricity is some how interacting with your nerves, do you?"

"I don't know."

"Daniel, we might be able to modify this, we might be able to get you walking again."

"What about reading the Crystal?"

"Daniel!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Mister." Sam said in mock anger. 

"What?" Daniel chuckled.

"You're just like General O'Neill, show him something amazing and he still wants it turned into a miracle."

"Sam, _this_ is the miracle."

"So now I just have to work on the amazing part?"

"You got it."

"How about I make you a deal: you walk, and I'll figure out that Crystal."

"Deal."

Daniel dug his fingers into the arms of his wheelchair and went to push himself up on his feet. Even with a return of sensation it was clear that he wasn't simply going to jump up and run off, despite the fact that he was willing to try.

"Not right now!" Sam exclaimed. "We need to take this to Dr. Brightman."

"You're just staling." 

"Guilty as charged." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Waking from the a light anesthesia Daniel slowly took stock of his surroundings. He was so used to the ceiling of the infirmary that he could now actually recognize which bed he was in from the pattern of the cracks in the concrete ceiling. Daniel's view was suddenly obstructed by Jack's smiling face.

"Hey, Daniel, how ya feeling?"

"Not as much as I expected."

"That's because we haven't switched you on yet."

"Ah."

"I was going to say 'turned' instead of 'switched', but I was afraid that you might take it the wrong way." Jack grinned.

"Is there someone else here I can talk to?"

"I'm here, Daniel." Sam informed.

"I am also present." Teal'c added.

Daniel turned his attention to the other side of the bed. Sam smiled reassuringly and Teal'c bowed slightly. Dr. Brightman must have been notified that he was awake because she entered the room briskly. She checked over the monitors that were beeping out Daniel's vital signs and smiled.

"Good morning, Dr. Jackson, the surgery took a little longer than we thought, but so far everything has gone well."

"Yeah, can you go over what you did one more time?" Jack asked. "I'm still a little hazy about this."

"We've implanted a Deep Brain Stimulation device into Dr. Jackson's lower back."

"You know, Doc, I realize that it is a common misconception that guys keep their brains in their pants, but I assure you it's only metaphorically true."

"Jack." Daniel growled.

"The DBS is just a convenient device to supply the Crystal in Dr. Jackson's back a source of electricity. It was actually developed to treat Parkinson's Disease and Tourette's Syndrome by interfering with the electrical stimulation in the brain to stop their tremors."

"Can we test it?" Daniel asked.

"I would rather wait till you were healed from surgery, but we can try out for a few minutes." Dr. Brightman pulled out a palm sized oval shaped device. "This magnet can turn the device on and off."

Daniel struggled to sit up a little more and pulled up on the scrubs he wore. The original surgery had left a long white scar running the length of his stomach and this latest one was a smaller stitched up incision to the right of it. Dr. Brightman ran the magnet over the small device implanted under his skin and it audibly clicked. Daniel gasped and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"My stomach hurts."

"That's a good sign, although one of the reasons I wanted to wait to try this." Dr. Brightman informed. "Can you lift your leg?"

Daniel concentrated on moving muscles that had been static for months. He could feel the limbs now, but they were not very interested in taking commands. When he began to break a sweat Dr. Brightman stopped him.

"I think I asked for too much too soon. How about this, I'll rotate your leg outward and you try and put it back in the original position."

"Okay."

Dr. Brightman gently rolled Daniel's foot and leg to the outside. Since it was a more natural position to have it lay flat Daniel was easy able to return it to the starting position. Daniel was thrilled and it showed.

"This might just work." Dr. Brightman smiled. "I'm going to turn it off, give you a chance to heal."

Daniel nodded. The pain was increasing with every breath since he had insisted that they not place him on medications that he didn't need. He hadn't even wanted to be placed under for the surgery, but Dr. Brightman had insisted in case something had gone wrong and more drastic measures needed to be taken. Dr. Brightman passed the magnet over his stomach again and the pain and the sensation of having a lower half both vanished.

"Well, Daniel, I guess you're bionic now, our very own Energizer Bunny." Jack chuckled. "Luckily it didn't cost anywhere near Six Million."

"Good to hear."

"So, Doc, this device runs on what? Double A?"

"The battery system is more complicated than that, but it will need to be replaced every few years. Actually Dr. Jackson I would strong recommend that you keep the device off as often as possible."

"Why?"

"Even Parkinson's and Tourette's patients turn theirs off at night and when they are not suffering symptoms. Not only to save on batteries, but because the body may begin to develop an resistance to its effects. I think this is important enough that when it's not critical for you to be walking that you should turn it off."

"Well, I am starting to develop some skills with the chair." Daniel smiled. "Not to mention the fact that I just recently completed all the handicap adaptations to my house."

"Which were not inexpensive I'll have you know." Jack pointed out.

"Am I going to be able to go off-world?" Daniel asked ignoring Jack.

"That's up to the General."

"Jack?"

"I don't see why not."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"You know what I'm going to ask."

"I'm way ahead of you." Sam smiled mischievously. "While Dr. Brightman had you opened up I was able to interact with the Crystal directly."

"Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Actually...I did." Sam admitted. "I just wanted to find a less invasive way."

"Well, we would have never figured out that I can walk again if you hadn't tried to find a way."

"With physical therapy you should be on your feet in as little as half a year." Dr. Brightman agreed.

"In the meantime you've got some translating to keep you busy."

"Bring it on."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Dr. Brightman figured it would take Daniel six months to walk again. It had only taken four. He had finished the translation on the last Crystal and Sam was getting excited about being able to test the device on a deserted planet. If it worked they'd be able to more effectively shield themselves from any Goa'uld attack.

As per Dr. Brightman's instruction Daniel was keeping the DBS device off as often as possible. Having been on Base all day he hadn't even bothered with it and was now wheeling his way down the hallway. It was strange going between both worlds of ability, and in some ways it actually had advantages.

Rolling up to the elevator Daniel came to a stop and waited for the doors to open. When they did Daniel couldn't help but smile. A terrified raven haired Tanya was once again innocently ridding the elevator. She took a hesitant step forward.

"Dr. Jackson..."

"Please, 'Daniel'."

Tanya's dark brown eyes widened and she blushed furiously. Daniel reached out as the elevator door began to slide closed, it automatically opened again.

"I...um...I was just getting off..." Tanya stuttered.

"Not on my account, I hope?"

Honestly not wanting to chase her off the elevator once again Daniel simply gave her no option and wheeled into the small space. She took a step back and stared wistfully at the doors as they closed, as if she was missing her last chance at freedom.

"It's 'Tanya', right?" Daniel asked.

Blushing once again Tanya nodded. Daniel offered his hand for her to shake in greeting. She smiled shyly and accepted it. Her delicate hand was radiating heat. He looked up and smiled brightly at her, and then noticed that it looked for all the world like she was forgetting to breath.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I..."

Daniel was taken completely by surprise as Tanya's knees suddenly seemed to give way. He automatically reached out and grabbed her around the waist to break her fall. He had just eased her down onto her knees when she snapped back into reality. She looked at him in horror, obviously trying to figure out why their eyes were suddenly at the same level.

"I'm sorry...I honestly thought Sam was exaggerating."

"Wha...what?"

"Colonel Carter warned me that you might pass out." Daniel smiled. "I thought she was kidding."

"This is so embarrassing." Tanya flushed as she got back to her feet. "I'm so sorry, I don't do well in small spaces."

"It's my fault. Let me make it up to you."

"What?"

"What time are you free to go off Base?"

"Uh...five."

"Perfect, how about dinner?"

"O...okay."

"I'll even stand for the occasion."

Tanya laughed, a delightfully musical sound. For the first time Daniel realized that the elevator wasn't going anywhere. Turning his chair so he could reach the panel he pressed two levels down to 28. He noticed that there weren't any other floors lit and turned back to Tanya.

"Which floor are you going to?"

"I...uh...actually I really was going to get off on 26..."

"Well, that wasn't very gentlemanly of me." Daniel chuckled.

"That's okay, I'll give you a chance to make it up to me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THE END


End file.
